Remember Those Days
by IamDeath893
Summary: Natsu must try to get Lucy to remember who he is and what their relationship was like in the past years
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Back Again**_

"Welcome Back Natsu!" The fairy tail guild screamed

Natsu walked through the door carrying a person in his arms. A blond girl with celestial gate keys hanging on the side of her blue skirt. People whispered to each other as Natsu carried the girl to master.  
"I found her on my way to a job. She talked about wanting to join Fairy Tail and all that. She wanted to come along with me, so I let her. She's out cold from the job because she got hurt. Her name is Lucy." Natsu told the master

"Take her to the beds in the back." The master instructed

Natsu took her to the back room and laid her on one of the beds. He cleaned her wounds and sat on a stool beside the bed.

"I see, you don't remember who I am. It has been so long since I last saw you. I just-, just want-… I JUST WISH YOU WOULD REMEMBER!

Natsu slammed his hands down on his lap. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know how she could forget him. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. The day passed quickly and by evening Lucy woke up. Lucy walked out of the room. Natsu saw her and walked over to her.

"Lucy, were at the Fairy Tail guild. Let me introduce you to everyone."

They walked out and got everyone's attention.

"This is Lucy, she is joining the guild. Thanks for listening."

Mirajane walked over and took Lucy's hand. She put a pink fairy tail symbol on her hand.

"Welcome to the guild! We are so happy to have you as a new member!" Mirajane squealed

"YES! I am part of FAIRY TAIL!"

Lucy jumped up and down. She got to know everyone pretty easily. Natsu sat in the corner thinking. That's when Gray walked over.

"You're depressed? That's new."

"Go away you idiot. I am busy."

"Sitting in the corner being depressed is being busy!" Gray laughed out loud

Natsu turned around. He punched Gray in the face. Gray punched him back in the stomach. They got in a huge fight in the corner. That caused the whole guild to start fighting. Lucy stood back in the corner when Mirajane came over.

"Does this always happen?" Lucy asked

"All the time." Mirajane replied

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and lead her outside.

"I'm not done with you!" Gray yelled

"Gray, your clothes." Mirajane told him

"Ah!" Gray yelled

~Back to Lucy and Natsu~

"Natsu! Where are we going?"

"The tree, the cherry blossom tree."

When they got there they both plopped down on the ground.

"Natsu, is there something you want to tell me? Natsu, there is something wrong. You are bothered by something."

"I want to ask you something, but you probably couldn't answer the question.

"Please, tell me."

"Lucy, how far does your memory go back?"

"Since birth, why do you want to know?"

"Do you remember me?"

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"Why can't you remember me?"

"Natsu, you should know the answer to that question." Lucy replied

"Please! Tell me the answer! Lucy!

"Natsu, I don't remember you because I have never met you before."

Natsu's face went blank.

SORRY! The first chapter is short but the other chapters will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Past Life

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!" Lucy screamed. Natsu bolted upright. He had passed out after what Lucy told him.

"Hey Lucy, tell me about your past."

"W-well, I am part of the Heartfilia family. I was never close to my father and my mother died. I-"

"Wait," Natsu interrupted. "Do you remember having any close friends?"

"Well, there was this one person. His name was Collin. He was the closest friend I had."

"Lucy, go back to the guild. I have to go somewhere."

Natsu ran off. There was only one place he could go. Her dad's, it was the Heartfilia resident. He knew where that was because if Lucy would remember him, she would remember him coming over to her house. When Natsu got there he barged into her dad's office.

"Why can't she remember me!? What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me!" Lucy's dad gasped for air. Natsu was holding his neck tightly.

"Tell me!" Natsu demanded

"A dark guild took her from me. They kidnapped her for power. She had a power with the spirits they wanted. They wanted to take the spirit world over and then go for the rest of the wizard world to take over. They kept trying to get her to help them get in the spirit world, but they didn't understand that she couldn't do it. They killed her. That's when I found Wendy of the caitshelter guild who miraculously saved her. There was some life left in her that made Wendy able to heal her. Wendy couldn't heal her fully and get all her memories back. Some things including you she can't remember. They call it a past life. Her full normal self is in the past. Now she is in a different life. She has a past life because she was rejuvenated. That other life is now in the past."

Natsu let go of Lucy's dad. He knew that there was something he could do. There had to be. Natsu slammed his flaming fist into the wall destroying it.

"I am gonna find a way to get her back! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Why do you care about my daughter so much?" asked

"It's because I love her, I will always love her!" Natsu snapped

Then Natsu walked out of the room. Did Lucy know about this past life she has? If not, why didn't her father tell her? He knew he had to not look suspicious. He walked over to Lucy's new house. She had bought the house today. Lucy walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey Lucy."

"AHHHHHH, what are you doing here!" Lucy screamed

"Me and you are going to be on a team. I found us a job, it's reward is 150,000 jewel."

"I never said I would be on a team with you!"

"Hey, would you be on a team with me if I did this."

Natsu pinned her against the wall and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Then he whispered something in her ear.

"I know your past life."

Then, he jumped out her open window and ran back towards the guild.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lucy yelled. What was he thinking? Does Natsu have feelings for me? NO! She thought. What bothered her most is that he said something about knowing her past life.

"I guess I'll be on a team with him," she told herself. The next day they headed off to the train.

"Hey Natsu, do you remember the last thing you said to me yesterday?"Natsu did remember, but he didn't want her to know. Not yet, it would be too hard for her to take in right now.

"Um, hey look! There's our train!" Natsu yelled. They got on the train, but as soon as the train started moving Natsu fell down to the floor.

"He's got motion sickness."Lucy looked over and saw a fling blue cat sit down next to her.

"Hi! My name's Happy! I'm Natsu's companion! I've been with him since he was a kid. You must be Lucy!"

"Nice to meet you," said Lucy. Happy smiled and laughed.

"Hey Happy, Natsu said something to me about my past life yesterday. Do you know anything about that?"

"Past life? Sorry, I'm drawing a blank. Never heard of it."The train came to a stop and Natsu was back on his feet again. They headed to a big forest.

"Hey Natsu, what do we have to do for this job?"

"Beat this giant beast up that has been destroying they're town."They heard a roar, they were getting close. They came in contact with a giant black and gold beast.

"That's him!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu got his flaming fire fist and punched the monster in the face. The monster fell over, but got back up.

"Gate of the giant cow, Taurus!" Lucy yelled as she swung a key around.

"Hey baby, can I get a smooch!"

"Go and defeat that giant beast!" Lucy demanded. Taurus swung his axe as Natsu used his fire. The fight didn't take very long because Natsu was strong. Natsu picked up a horn.

"We need to bring this to them."They brought the horn to the mayor and he gave them the 150,000 jewel. Natsu and Happy got 75,000 to split and Lucy got 75,000.

"Natsu, you said something about this past life thing. Tell me what it is."

"I can't do that. I can't explain right now."

"Fine, I'll wait," Lucy replied.

When they got back to the guild Lucy was tired. Right then some time of feeling hit Lucy. Hey, why is Natsu keeping secrets about my past to himself? I should know them, it's my life. Lucy got up from a stool at the bar and threw Natsu down on a table.

"It's about time you tell me my past! What is my past life! Tell me!" Lucy screamed. Natsu tells Lucy the whole story.

"Do you see? You don't know who I am!"

"What are you trying to say Natsu?"

"I am saying you are a ghost! You died! Rejuvenated or not! You're still dead!"

Lucy slapped him and ran out of the guild. She ran outside into the storm that was on its way. Natsu ran after her, searching through the whole town getting soaked in the rain. He found her at last inside of a small barn like building. She was crying in the corner, just as soaked as he was.

"I am really sorry. I was out of line. I don't want to hurt you; I just wish you would remember who I am." Natsu sat down next to her and they hugged each other. They waited until it stopped raining then walked back to the guild hand in hand. Everyone was glad they made up. The evening came and Lucy and Natsu were at Lucy's house.

"Hey Lucy, does anything feel different from before you died to now?"

"No, everything is pretty much the same." Lucy brushed her teeth and got into bed. "Good night Natsu." She sat up and hugged him. "Thank you"

"Goodnight Lucy" Natsu jumped out the window and ran back to the guild. Lucy thrashed around in the night. She wanted to know more about this past life she had, but Natsu didn't know anything else about it. It wasn't until really late at night that Lucy went to sleep. The next day Lucy met a very strong wizard named Erza. Lucy learned fast that one bad mistake could mean a harsh beating from Erza. They had a party for Erza's return. Most people were drunk in the end. Lucy walked home that night and was able to sleep soundly that night. About 2:00 in the morning Lucy bolted straight up.

"I-I think I am starting to remember who…NATSU IS!" It was all going to come back little by little to her.

Hope you Enjoyed Chapter two! I'll be out with chapter three real soon!

~IamDeath893~

He knew that there was something he had to be able to


End file.
